Higher Purpose
RPG Information Higher Purpose (Advantage, 3 points) [Mental] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 150 [Granted] Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 109 A character with the Higher Purpose advantage have dedicated himself to a single goal, a single objective. Roleplaying in the Emerald Empire, p. 73 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * The Adkarst (Protect the Stillborn Pool) * Agasha Tamaki (Rebuild the Empire) * Akiyoshi (Help others) * Akodo Kage * Akodo Nakama * al-Hazaad * Asahina Keitaro (Fight Shadowlands) * Asahina Sekawa (Fight Taint) * Asako Misao (Maintain purity of Imperial Histories) * Asako Oyo (Warning of Henshin dangers) * Asako Souta (Protect the spiritual development of the Colonies) * Bayushi Kuraku (Promote Kabuki) * Bayushi Minoko (Realize her father’s dreams) * Bayushi Norachai (Defend Empire) * Bayushi Paneki (Protect the Empire at all costs) * Bayushi Saya (Seek Enlightenment through politics) * Chinoko * Daidoji Mochiko * Daidoji Sabaru (Clan Yojimbo) * Dashmar (Stop the war with the humans) * Doji Akae (Crane lands) * Doji Ameiko (Foxwife to Doji Hoturi) * Doji Hayashi (Discovery the story of the Shadow) * Doji Saori (Enlightenment through lethal dueling) * Genzo (Search out Yorei) * Hasame (Knowledge) * Hiruma Hotaro * Horiuchi Utaeru (Symbol of hope) * Hiruma Eriko (Train the next Hundred Stances sensei) * Hojyn * Ide Baranato * Ik'kir (Find Yesterday) * Ikoma Shikei (Create a Glorious War for the Lion) * Ikoma Soko * Isawa Korekado * Isawa Nakamuro (Peace) * Isawa Tsuke (Establish Phoenix Clan as a power in the Empire) * Isawa Yoriko (Unknown) * Kage (Forward the goals of the Kolat) * Kaiu Ryojiro (Serve the Crab Clan Champion) * Kakita Foruku (Kolat) * Kakita Tsukao (Create art through armor) * Kaouta * Kitsu Chiyoko (Map the Spirit Realms) * Kitsu Mai (Teach the ancestors' ways in the Colonies) * Kitsuki Saru (Heal the sick) * Kitsune Iwarou (Return the Mondai Ketsu to glory) * Koan (Ronin village) * Kokujin Buncho (Bring about the Dark Lotus era) * Komori Taigo (Find the Golden Monkey Temple) * Kuni Isaya (Defeat Tokage no Oni) * Kuni Kessau (Complete Kuni Hazu's binding ritual) * Kuni Shikura * Kuni Visten * Maeda (Restore his honor) * Matsu Aoiko (Cleanse her grandfather's blade) * Matsu Ketsui (Prove the superiority of the Lion's Pride) * Mirumoto Niwa (Redemption) * Morito Katsuru (Destroy criminal organizations) * Moshi Azami (Promote the worship of Amaterasu) * Moto Amadare (Destroy Bloodspeakers) * Naka Kuro (Teach the Empire) * Niban (Ronin village) * Otomo Nishige (Honorable stoicism) * Qamar (Destroy the Shadowlands) * Qarash (Unite Naga and Rokugani cultures) * Ryotaru (Find his father) * Seppun Isei (Defend the Toturi Dynasty) * Seppun Madoka (Redeem her Family's Honor) * Seppun Mashita (Become a legendary Duelist) * Seppun Toshiken (Surpass Kakita Toshimoko) * Shinjo Kochamon * Shiba Rae (Knowledge) * Shiba Riza (Remove Emma-O's curse) * Shinjo Tashima (Uphold law and justice) * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shosuro Emon * Soshi Bantaro * Soshi Saibankan (Codify Rokugani law) * Togashi Ango (“Ally of humanity”) * Togashi Osawa (Teach peace) * Tomo * Toturi Tsudao (Bring order to Rokugan) * Tsuruaka (Protect fellow peasants) * Tzurui (Prove his bravery) * Valor * Yotsu Irie (Protect Toturi III) Category:RPG Advantage Meta